


Black Orchid

by CardinalCopia



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Other, PWP, These fucks are so cute aaa, Threesome - M/M/M, failed attempt at Primal Play, plus a very confused rat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopia/pseuds/CardinalCopia
Summary: Copia runs into III at a bad time.





	Black Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was gone, but I was just busy! Here's finally the porn of these three. I love them so fucking much, somebody has to write them, too!! Please, I beg you.

Night fell with no noteworthy events transpiring before it. Soon Copia found himself walking through the halls of the cathedral when he spotted the former Papa, Emeritus the third. Quick in his step, the younger was rushing someplace it seemed. Slightly curious as to why this was, the Cardinal stopped in his step and shot him a smile, attempting to engage in conversation. However, as he was opening his mouth to speak when the other was in close range, III grabbed him by the arm and started to lead him along.

“Keep your mouth shut and keep walking.” The order was brisk, but at least it clued Copia in somewhat. He knew some things that Emeritus the second liked, but he hadn’t first hand experienced it yet. This whole relationship was still very new to him. Curious, but obedient, Copia walked with his fellow partner. They kept at it for a good few minutes, before they turned a corner and III got grabbed by his older brother. Right. The bastard practically manifested out of the shadows, but in reality, probably walked around the other side and waited till they got here. He knew his kin too well.

III squealed out, surprised as II got him by his hair and pushed him against the wall. Copia on the other hand, jumped back, equally shocked. The eldest leaned into the other’s space, breathing at his neck for a split second before muttering in Italian.

“Sei un cazzo di presa in giro…”

The youngest practically moaned at the sensation of the other’s teeth and lips grazing his skin. Melting into the other’s hold, the capture looked on amused, loosening his grip for a split second which was enough for the more cunning of the two (at least in this scenario) to run free. He ran in the direction he had come from, grabbing Copia along with himself, a mischievous chuckle escaping him.

They run along for a while until their old age doesn’t allow it for the both of them. When they stop, III takes off his shoes to avoid making more noise than need be (still holding hands with the Cardinal, mind you). After he had removed his, he looked at the protégé like he was forgetting something.

“C’mon, take them off.” III hissed, almost silently. The whisper was so soft that Copia dithered to say he heard it.

“Uh… ok.” He proceeded.

Once off, the Cardinal was prepared to carry them, but instead the younger took them out of his hold and placed them down next to his pair. This left a little dismay in the other, but he sighed and complied with no word… seemingly picking up on the rules quick enough. Then they quietly enough walked along the corridors, taking several confusing turns along the way, dodging into some halls that Copia had to admit he never went through.

They walked hand in hand, and when he realized this, he blushed much more than when he realized what game the two brothers were playing.  This is to say, he actually felt the blood rush to his face. It didn’t go unnoticed by the youngest Emeritus who grinned and squeezed the new lover’s hand. Which did a helluva lot to make him forget the footsteps he thought he was hearing.

After five minutes of taking all ways around it, it seems the two ended up at the familiar door for them both. The former Papa opened it and pulled the rather hesitant Cardinal along. Once in the room, the younger shuts it and locks it, however perhaps making the unwise choice to take out the key and place It on the counter of the nearby cabinet.

With that done he let’s go of the Cardinal’s hand and moves towards the bed of the room. He takes off his jacket, eyeing the other.

“Copia… Do you even bother wearing clothes underneath your cassock?”

“What sort of question is that? Of course, I do.”

“Hmm… would have been sexier if you didn’t.”

Copia raised a brow at that but then just shook his head and took a seat next to the other.

“So what do we do now?”

“Wait.” III explained, laying down onto the bed and stretching like a lazy cat. 

“Oh…” The protégé nodded, then lying down next to the other, resting both his hands atop his chest.

There were sudden thuds on the door, coming in a sequence of three. Copia jumped up, but the Emeritus just laid on the bed, sighing.

There was a sudden Big Bad Wolf vibe, as it didn’t take a genius to figure out who was at the door.

Almost could hear it… Little pigs, little pigs… But that never came. As the knocking stopped, the Cardinal’s anxiety did not. He really was concerned of what may come with this. He’s seen the youngest Emeritus limp along too many god damn times while covered in bite marks.  Now that he has added as to why, he was concerned for his own being—together with his new found lover’s as well, of course.

To nobody’s surprise and the anticlimactic progression of this story, II actually unlocked the lock.

“You forgot to leave the key in, cretino.”

“Mind your language, grouch.” III said, propping himself up on his elbows.

Copia could feel himself begin to sweat now in this proximity of the eldest Emeritus brother. The concern was too real. And it only intensified as the man approached. Copia turned away, shy perhaps, but mostly scared.

“I’ll let you start.” II suddenly said, eyeing the two before him.

“What--?” the Cardinal yelped out, eldest fingers entangle in Copia’s hair and the youngest merely chuckles. The protégé tries to move but the other’s hold is strong.

“If you’re going to do this, you better listen to my orders.”

“Erm, okay.” The rattish man panicked even more but accepts his own fate seemingly. Well, supposed he’d lied if he said he didn’t want this. That was not the case at all… just some anxiety before actually having something life changing happen. This leaves a pleased smirk onto the older man’s features and that made the younger two just as satisfied.  Yet, this whole ordeal between them and Copia was only a week old. One wouldn’t be too surprised to say this first time all together was a surprise to the Cardinal.

But he was sure this would be a night to remember.

“All right, foreplay whatever way you like, perdenti. I’ll get it all ready meanwhile.”

At that III latched onto Copia’s side an grabbed his chin, kissing him gently first on the corner of his lip before pressing a serious kiss onto his mouth, tongue demanding entrance and the Cardinal’s cooperation. As this happens the former Papas seem to go on their own missions, one to their closet to pick up whatever items and the other to undress the poor, poor man that had no idea just how rough in bed the oldest Emeritus brother could be.

First flew off his gloves, then the Cardinal was pushed to the bed and his hat was slid off along with the fall. Then the youngest Emeritus brother proceeded to work on the cassock’s buttons, undoing them one by one while finding enjoyment in not only straddling the protégé but also moving his hips atop the Cardinal’s more sensitive parts. Eventually, the cassock and the clothes underneath were undone and discarded and the former Papa leaned down leaving soft kisses along Copia’s jaw.

When he finished his trail he shot up began to undress himself. The Cardinal watches perplexed as the third clearly has mastered this art of tease. Copia doesn’t even feel himself bite his lip, but the youngest Emeritus brother merely laughs at that one his entire top array of clothes is off.

His hands slide down to his pants, where they slowly, almost annoyingly so, unbutton them and take them off.

When they’re faced with each other in their fully naked form, the Cardinal worries about what to do. He feels so useless, but III takes his chin and mutters a simple phrase before kissing him again.

“Just let me do all the work.” But there is no work to be had as II walks back to them, ropes and lube in hand. Without hesitation, he abruptly grabs the one on top and quickly tied his arms together behind his back. Copia watches, curious. As mesmerizing as the knots and hoops being tied around the other’s arms were, the Cardinal quickly snapped back into reality once he felt the youngest Emeritus reposition himself and beginning to roll his ass against the other’s already hard dick.

Copia moans out softly and Emeritus III chuckles, before making some sort of gasping noise himself as his brother finishes tying his arms with a strong knot.

“Does it hurt, bello?” II ask, nuzzling to the dark haired man’s neck and planting a soft kiss there, followed by his mismatched eyes looking into Copia’s as if to challenge him.

III breathes out, revealing his neck to the other. The eldest moves to bite it, and he does. Sinking his metal fangs into the younger’s neck as if it was nothing. Some blood trickles down, but the other licks it all off with his forked tongue, however, the saliva instantly made III his out in pain and pull away.

But the older grabs him by the neck and pulls him back.

“Not so fast.” He uses the hold to push him onto the bed right next to Copia with quite some force. He then proceeds to move in between his legs, undoing his dress pants. His cock slides out and is already fully erect to which Copia moves slightly away, taking in the actual size of the member.

With some lube quickly added, II pushes into the other’s entrance, rocking his hips with little to no issue. Comfortable and unbothered as his kin moans and whines out from the pain and pleasure mixing. Emeritus the third lays on his back, absolutely and beyond belief wanting release but where was the fun of coming too fast?

Copia could second that but so far he felt too left out. But a stern voice seemed to mentally kick him into action. II spoke:

“Stop sitting around and get to work! Shut him up.”

The protégé nodded and jumped in to kiss the youngest brother. A hand curiously but carefully moving lower from his cheek and across his bod, where it lands onto the other’s throbbing dick. There it wrapped around it cautiously, proceeding to stroke it gently and very, very teasingly. It appeared that III’s predicament was not good because now he just kept making noises into the kiss.

II pulled out and sighed.

“Rat, you’re useless!” He gripped the other in question then and shoved him into the bed sheets.

Applying more lube to his erection, he placed it against Copia and shoved in. Being fucked liked this was nothing to the Cardinal, he wasn’t just used to it. But When he got pulled up and a hand wrapped at his neck, pressing at his throat, roughly. It will, in fact, leave a bruise, but Copia was practically sobbing out of pleasure.

Meanwhile, three breathed easier, looking them over. All covered in precum, he was going nuts.  

“Frate?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t leave me out. The Cardinal’s pretty mouth could also be put to good use.”

This made the eldest of them all laugh before he dropped his hold on the protégé and repositioned themselves so that Copia’s mouth would be free to pleasure the younger. Which it did, first licking it off, then beginning to bop up and down its length. III rocked his hips into the movement, occasionally feeling himself go down the other’s throat. The other tried to hold him down but II’s strict orders were not to touch his brother.

Both former leaders just proceeded to fuck the Cardinal from each of their own ends, no regrets or anything had. First came the youngest of them all, before he could warn Copia. But this was fine as the man had no issues swallowing the sweet seed of the recently retired Papa. Copia was close by too…

As the Cardinal moved away, lifting himself on his arms to continue to be fucked doggy style. Eventually, though, II pulled out. Continuing to stroke his manhood, he turned a tired out Copia to face him on his knees. Lowered his head to the height his well-endowed dick, within seconds time he came at the Cardinal’s face and then instantly released him from his uncomfortable position.

Copia panted, licking the cum around his lips off, however, there was an abundance of it.  And he did feel slightly disappointed that he was the only one without release.

II smirked to himself, and moved to his little brother, kissing his forehead before rolling him over to undo the ropes. Once they did, he gave another lick to the bite he had given before.

Copia, still a little lost was continuing the cleaning off of the seed.

“Help him out, why don’t you?”

It sounded like a suggestion, but III knew it was an order and with a smile and a nod, he moved into first kiss the protégé, tasting his kin’s salty sperm. His help, however, was in the form of licking it off Copia’s cheeks.

Self-satisfied, II would like to just get back to some wine and a cigar before round two, but there was one problem—Copia still hadn’t come. He would just let it be, but suppose it wouldn’t be the fairest thing out there.

But before he could really do anything, he watched his little brother, mesmerized. Admitting to himself he liked this sight he figured he could have some fun.

“Bello, give that rat some more attention. If you happen to like cum so much, you might as well have some more of it.”

III glanced at the other’s eyes, which were beyond belief to the brim filled with lust. But it was easy to pick up on. With just a couple stokes on Copia’s erection, the rattish man came with a loud moan.

Well, that was taken care of.

“Ten-minute break, before I return.” The eldest Emeritus said as he got off the bed, now definitely self-satisfied. The other two breathed, easier.

Now came the wait before round two.


End file.
